Historias que nadie cuenta
by Pianist Bread
Summary: Ronda semifinal (vs Scarlett Ackerman): Porque esto no era una cursi y dramática telenovela. Era la vida real. ¿Kagura/Lyon?
1. Ronda 1

**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si no, estaría emborrachándome con jugo en Japón.

 **Palabras:** 293\. (Estúpida y sensual inspiración que te fuiste de putos y ni invitas)

 **Resumen:** Y sonríe, porque tal vez, solo tal vez, podría estar tan desquiciada como para no tardar ni dos segundos en quererlos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

 **Información:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Participo en la batalla 7. **Pianist Bread** vs **LadyYuki-Chan.**

 **Arco:** Saga Introductoria: Llegada a Fairy Tail.

 **Emoción:** Inseguridad

* * *

 **Desquiciada**

Lucy Heartfilia no se había sentido tan fuera de lugar desde que había huido de casa de su padre, que ella no era de joyas y vestidos caros como él pretendía hacerla creer, por dios.

Mira alrededor y piensa firmemente que quizás -solo quizás-, fue una horrible idea haber aceptado la invitación -nada caballerosa, debo recalcar, pero, no se puede pedir mucho, huían de los guardias, algo era algo- de Natsu de ir con él al gremio.

Ni habían puesto un solo pie dentro de Fairy Tail, cuando el pelirrosa ya había comenzado una pelea con uno de los miembros de él, y al poco tiempo, aquella pequeña disputa -que destrozó medio lugar- se volvió una guerra entre todos.

Mirajane le sonríe cálidamente, mientras le dice que eso es tan normal allí, que prefiere dejarlos ser. Pero Lucy no puede evitar sentir la inseguridad rondar por su pecho y ver todo aquello como una maravillosa peli de comedia donde todo el mundo es tan jodidamente fuerte que teme que su ropa interior quede incomprensiblemente mojada de un momento a otro -porque de todos los allí presentes, la única con pinta de bullyada, es ella-.

Para cuando el maestro Makarov aparece _ohsantísimoreyespiritual_ desea que la tierra la trague. Pero, ya.

Se siente pequeña ante tanta fortaleza en conjunto y el pecho le late fuertemente en sintonía con una extraña calidez que avanza campantemente en su interior. No importa cuánto su cabeza le diga cuan loco es ese lugar y que debería marcharse cuanto antes de allí, porque aquella sensación de pertenencia, de satisfacción, no se va.

Y sonríe, porque tal vez, solo tal vez, podría estar tan desquiciada como para no tardar ni dos segundos en quererlos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Siglos sin escribir nada de Lucy, mi _hamada_ rubia favorita. No es ni de lejos mi mejor trabajo, pero, voy en secundaria, mucho tiempo no tengo. Y mañana se acaba el plazo y ahhh, solo quería cumplir por una vez en mi vida algo dentro del tiempo. Probablemente esté lleno de ooc, y yo qué sé qué errores más tendrá, pero, prometo que cuando tenga tiempo libre otra vez, lo reescribiré completamente.

Solo quería dejar en claro que cuando me _aburriciono_ me invento palabras. Como, no lo sé, _bullyada_ (?)

Espero con ansias leer los trabajos de las otras participantes. Ay. Estoy re ansiosa por votar.


	2. Ronda relámpago

**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si no, estaría emborrachándome con jugo en Japón.

 **Palabras: 320. (Era hasta 750, ¿no?)**

 **Resumen:** Cae, su mundo de fantasías brilla, y las luces están encendidas, los dragones son un mito y ella está riendo con su familia. Y vuelve a caer al abismo.

 **Información:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. **RONDA RELÁMPAGO.  
**

* * *

 **Caer**

Su pecho late descontroladamente y su mirada se retuerce entre confusos pensamientos de terror absoluto.

Camina de espaldas a tropiezos intentando con todas sus fuerzas que sus piernas no le fallen y su trasero no toque el suelo en una dolorosa caída, mientras ahoga sus gemidos agónicos entre sus temblorosas manos. Su rostro y cabello empapados de una inmunda mezcla de sangre, suciedad y lágrimas.

«¿Por qué?» , pregunta para sí misma por millonésima vez sin poder responderse, como las veces anteriores, su alrededor se vuelve negro y cae. Cae, su mundo de fantasías brilla, y las luces están encendidas, los dragones son un mito y ella está riendo con su familia. Y vuelve a caer al abismo.

Vomita su interior con un grito sordo, viendo la sangre esparcirse desde el horizonte al más allá (en todos lados, sangre, muerte, y un desgarrador fin), y se quiebra un poco más. No puede con tanto. Es solo una chica.

En un momento de ciega inmadurez, cierra fuertemente los ojos, pone sus manos sobre sus oídos y canta, canta como niña pequeña que no quiere oír el horror del mundo, que no quiere dejar de ser terca y ver el lado positivo. «No te oigo, no le oigo, no les oigo»

Había atravesado aquel abismo que jamás debía ser cruzado, y ahora no podía regresar. No podía avanzar ni retroceder. Se encontraba estancada frente aquella horrible escena, rogando a todos los dioses (incluso a aquellos cuya existencia ignoraba), que por favor, por favor, todo fuese una pesadilla (de esas horrorosas que se pasan con una noche de helado y buena compañía). Que de pronto, tarán, despertase con Natsu roncando a su lado y Happy ayeando en su rostro.

Pero, eso no pasará. Por mucho que se niegue a aceptar la realidad, se trague la bilis, y respire profundo.

Porque las luces siguen apagadas, los dragones siguen invaden todo, y Fairy Tail sigue muerto.

* * *

 **N/A:** Juro, por todos los cielos, que intenté escribir horror. Pero, al final quedó más Angst, que todo. Bah, hoy se termina, así que aquí está. Traté de arreglar los tiempos verbales (son mi gran pecado) lo más que pude y todo eso. En la parte de «No te oigo, no le oigo, no les oigo», mi primera idea era «No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado», pero creí que le quitaría toda la seriedad al asunto (?). He decidido tomar la línea de tiempo donde dragones aparecen, porque amo a ese Rogue patea culos (?)


	3. Ronda semifinal

**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si no, estaría emborrachándome con jugo en Japón.

 **Palabras: 301**. (¿Algún día llegaré al límite de palabras?)

 **Resumen:** Porque esto no era una cursi y dramática telenovela. Era la vida real.

 **Información:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Participo en la batalla 1. **Pianist Bread** vs **Scarlett Ackerman**

 **Pareja: Kagura/Lyon  
**

* * *

 **Palabras**

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sus ritmos cardíacos se dispararon al infinito y más allá. Con Reik sonando de fondo por las calles y nieve cayendo a sus alrededores, para hacer la escena más romántica y cliché, de ser posible.

Una mirada bastó para volverlos unos cursis lameculos de esos de las telenovelas de las cuatro. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, y no lograron entender si era a causa del frío o de aquel sentimiento inexplicable que les carcomía el interior.

Ella reacomodó un mechón de su oscuro cabello detrás de su oreja, en una inevitable muestra del nerviosismo que la llenaba. Venga, que era una chica, después de todo.

Lyon sonrió, solo sonrió. Estaba al tanto del efecto que causaba en las chicas. Sacó su chaqueta de sobre sus hombros y se la tiró nada educadamente a la cabeza de la muchacha frente a él. Ur le había enseñado unos pocos tips de galantería. No los suficientes, al parecer.

Kagura tartamudeó algo incomprensible, y bajó la mirada, agradeciendo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que su rostro no delatara la felicidad que corría por su interior.

Y así como inició, rápidamente se acabó aquella maravillosa burbuja que se habían creado. Aquel mundo donde sólo existían los dos y sus acciones iban para el otro. Cada quien siguió su camino con su propio acompañante. Al lado opuesto del otro.

Kagura siguió negando a todas las chorradas que Millianna le decía para avergonzarla. Y Lyon siguió riendo de las quejas sobre el amor y la galantería que Chelia le despotricaba en el rostro.

Porque esto no era una cursi y dramática telenovela.

Era la vida real.

Y el que ellos fuesen perfectos el uno para el otro, no haría diferencia alguna. Porque nunca habían cruzado palabra. Y nunca lo iban a hacer.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Esto es romance o soy la única rara que considera que debería considerarse como tal porque es super cursi? Pues, ya no sé. No sería la primera vez que entrego algo que no es. xD

Ay, Lyon y Kagura son dos personajes que no me agradan para nada, pero, ahora creo que juntos se ven hasta más guapos. ksajdhjshdkghakfg


End file.
